


Give you the world

by ninthdreamie



Series: bucket heads playing hide and seek [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (mostly) based on true events, 4k words of yukren being fluffy together, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lucas is whipped for renjun, ms. ninthdreamie's first yukren fic!, renjun is adorable, they're very affectionate and gay towards each other, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Lucas and Renjun become each other's dates in their school's boring social party.





	Give you the world

**Author's Note:**

> hi gays! i haven't posted in ao3 in two (2) months bc i have been working on social media aus in twitter! with nct dream + lucas as theatre kids! i'm just putting the links [here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1033730286616367104) they're in a Moment so zzz
> 
> n e gays this is (mostly) based on true events. and this is dedicated to my squad mabuhay gays here's what you wanted folks!

To be honest, Lucas came into the park with high expectations. Since their school’s social party theme is a carnival, he really expected to see rides and random games and all that stuff.

 

But the moment he submitted his ticket and entered the open grounds, his expectations fell on top of his head like a freaking boulder. He lets out a heavy sigh as he starts walking with his friend Donghyuck, and his friend’s other friends. When Lucas looked at their facial expressions, he was absolutely relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling the same way.

 

“Oh wow, I’m—,” Donghyuck stops himself from talking even further, putting a hand on his chest dramatically. He was dressed to the nines, since their dress code should be _modern retro_. Lucas admits that his friend does look good; too bad his preparedness got wasted for such a half-assed social party. “Disappointed.”

 

Donghyuck’s other friend (Lucas does not know her name, but her eye makeup is really good) grimaces at the sight of just food stalls, and half-assed booths from their school’s various clubs and organizations. They were all lined at the sides of the grounds, and none of them stood out at all. It’s like they didn’t even try to make it appealing. “My school back home did parties _way_ better than this.”

 

Being the extrovert he is, Lucas turns to Donghyuck’s friend and bows down, at exactly ninety degrees. “I apologize for the sake of my school.” This made the people he was with howl in laughter. They told him it was alright, and maybe they should not have raised their expectations at all.

 

So they wander around the grounds, seeing more lifeless students dressed in full on retro. They looked absolutely bored. Lucas feared that he was going to regret paying the school a huge amount of money and eventually hate being where he was.

 

_Perhaps Mark was right about this party_ , Lucas thinks distastefully. But he chooses to stay positive, for there might be a great booth later on.

 

Time passed by slowly for the tall and handsome boy. Thank the heavens he was wearing a thin white shirt paired with denim black jeans and suspenders. He still tags along with Donghyuck and his friends, and to be frank, he is feeling out of place with them.

 

But it’s not like he had a choice either. His friendship circle isn’t around yet (they tagged along with some of their other classmates—mainly for food) and Donghyuck is the closest friend he has at the moment. He needs to stick to them or else he’ll end up lonely. Loneliness and boredom are never a nice idea.

 

So Lucas continues walking with them, joining in their conversations—

 

“Hi Cas!” Speaking of the devil, the last person he wanted to see had to show up. Lucas cringes at the nickname, because they’re not even close friends.

 

A gothic Chalyoon beams brightly at him, and instead of feeling happy, Lucas gets creeped out. “Hi Chalyoon...what’s up?” He greets back shakily, awkwardly waving his hand in the process. Donghyuck senses his discomfort, and the atmosphere gets heavily awkward.

 

It is known in their class that Chalyoon admires Lucas very, very much. He admires him so much that he follows him around, imitates his mannerisms, and actually never gives the latter personal space. Donghyuck is aware of this too; after all, he was one of the first people who witnessed the person’s obsession with his friend.

 

(What the sun-kissed boy basically witnessed was Lucas cracking a dirty joke for fun, and Chalyoon taking it seriously. To say that it traumatized his friend is an understatement.)

 

“I’m having fun at the moment, how about you?” Chalyoon is still smiling widely and Lucas just wants to run off somewhere, and be far away from him.

 

Lucas gulps and fakes a wide grin, but it fails. Pure distaste is shown on his face as he looks at his _sasaeng_ (his internet friends called Chalyoon that, and it fits perfectly). “I’m bored, but glad to know you’re having fun.”

 

He then gives Donghyuck a stare. He’s crying for help, and his friend shrugs his shoulders, raising his eyebrow and bobbing his head. It means: “Just tell him to go away, y’know?”

 

But Lucas is afraid that if he does so, he’d sound really mean, and he doesn’t want to be seen that way. Who knows, Chalyoon is probably sensitive with such things. The last thing he wants is to make anyone cry tonight.

 

So Lucas is left with no choice. He decides to continue the conversation with Chalyoon and _oh my god_ , he really wants to run away. He wants to go home. He wants to call his mom, who is still hanging around the park. He wants to be in a place where the latter is not around, for fuck’s sake.

 

At some point in the conversation, Lucas had enough of keeping it in. So as Donghyuck invites him to visit the booths, he takes this as an opportunity to stay away from Chalyoon.

 

Lucas _zooms_ away from his sasaeng, running and dragging Donghyuck along with him too. They reach the booth of the org the Hong Kong native is a member of, and as expected, the booth is pretty boring. They just have the electric thing wherein the loop you’re holding shouldn’t touch the lines or else it will buzz and the game is over.

 

He has seen it ever since he signed up for the org. It’s their promotional tool, he guesses.

 

But at least he is away from his sasaeng now, and he is kind of starting to have fun with Donghyuck, since he is starting to film his surroundings for his YouTube channel’s new video. Lucas then begins to fool around with the camera too, not giving two fucks about how embarrassing he is being.

 

As his sun-kissed friend starts chatting away with the people taking charge of the booth, Lucas takes his time to see the rest of the students in their best outfits. Some are having fun with friends, and some are quietly eating their food. Some are already dancing to the music playing. And some are probably sitting down on the benches provided waiting for the party to end, but the entire atmosphere is still festive, nonetheless.

 

And that’s when Lucas catches a mop of curly blond hair amidst the sea of people, seemingly alone and quite lonely. He brightens up immediately, and then he shouts his name. “Renjun!”

 

The person he calls notices him too as soon as his name is called. Renjun finally sees Lucas and he grins widely too, waving back at him and shouting his name too in return. It didn’t take long for them to run to each other and share a big hug.

 

Lucas’ arms wrap around Renjun’s waist, and he squeezes his friend tight enough to let him know that he’s happy seeing him at the moment. The latter wraps his frail arms around his neck, and the grip isn’t tighter than the usual. Still, the sight of the two hugging each other is adorable.

 

Renjun slightly pulls away. Lucas still has his arms around his waist. “It’s so nice to see you here, Yukhei!” He exclaims genuinely, and the latter feels his heart bursting at how he called him by his real name. Only the people really special to him call him that.

 

“It’s so nice to see you too,” Lucas responds, and leans his face downwards to assist Renjun, who is now standing on the tips of his toes. The latter leaves a smooch on his cheek, and this is something they often do.

 

But the feeling of affection never gets dull. Lucas’ heart still palpitates. He puckers his lips and leaves a kiss on Renjun’s forehead.

 

Yes, they are friends, and they are _this_ affectionate towards each other.

 

“How long have you been here? You seem bored.” Lucas starts a conversation with ease, finally placing his arms over Renjun’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest. Yep, they are still hugging.

 

“I’ve been here for a while.” Dread is heard in the way Renjun speaks, but he pulls Lucas closer to him since his arms are wrapped around his waist. “And I’m so _fucking_ bored. I could be streaming EXO’s concert right now but here I am.”

 

Lucas coos at his friend, and pokes his nose with his finger. _Boop_. “Well say no more, I’m here to rid you of your boredom!”

 

“Ah, I’m so happy you’re here.” Renjun truthfully tells him, and they pull away. They settle for holding hands, and Lucas is internally gushing about how his small hands fit perfectly against his own. They squeeze each other’s hands at the same time too.

 

Okay, maybe Lucas isn’t going to regret tonight.

 

Renjun pulls out his phone and tells him that they should take a picture together. Lucas pulls out his phone too, and then they start doing cute poses.

 

Lucas’ smile falters when he catches Chalyoon in their selfies. Renjun keeps quiet. “Hey Renjun, and hey again Cas!”

 

_Oh boy, leave me alone, I am having a moment with the love of my life. What the fuck are you doing here?_ Lucas was so close to squaring up on Chalyoon because those two pictures he took with Renjun are supposed to be just the two of them. There should have been no one in it. But his sasaeng really had to show up and ruin it.

 

Nonetheless, he says hi again. This time around, he really shows how pissed he is. Renjun senses it, and fakes a smile at Chalyoon just for the sake of being civil. After a conversation that is fortunately going nowhere (they really wanted him to go away), they bid their goodbyes.

 

Renjun and Lucas run away from him, hands still intertwined. They are laughing in the midst of it all, stopping somewhere crowded in the grounds. Once they no longer see Chalyoon, they heave a sigh of relief. They continue to laugh it off still, and the Hong Kong native gets to admire his friend in between.

 

The word _pretty_ fits Renjun so well, yet it also doesn’t fit him at all. Perhaps there are many words to describe the way he laughs, and the way he looks so euphoric amidst the flashy lights from the party truck. The way he even dressed up for tonight leaves him speechless; he stands out in his all-black retro getup, and maybe it’s because of the way the sleeves of his top cover his hands. Lucas is in a daze, and his boisterous laugh softens to a fond chuckle. He blinks his eyes in amazement.

 

_(“God, you’re so obvious.” Mark narrows his eyes at Lucas as he takes a bite of his homemade sandwich. “I know you have a crush on Renjun. I don’t need to make a conspiracy theory to know. You’re literally out there not being slick.”_

_Lucas pouts and pushes Mark away, earning a yelp from the latter. “It’s not like I wanna hide it anyway!”)_

They then recover, finally catching their breath for different reasons. Their hands are still clasped all throughout. Lucas still continues to stare at Renjun, almost forgetting that he is not breathing, until he feels like he’s losing grip on his phone.

 

He holds onto it, and that’s when Renjun finally raises his phone up in the air, trying his best to make them fit in the frame. Lucas moves closer, and their sides brush against each other. Again, this is absolutely normal for them. That’s when they start finally taking photos of just the two of them, doing a range of poses that are cute to funny.

 

Lucas does the same with his phone too, and they giggle in the midst of taking more photos.

 

“You know what, Chalyoon was really annoying me. He really ruined our first pictures together.” Renjun voices his thoughts out and pouts afterwards in the midst of their mini photo shoot going on.

 

“I wanted to snap at him but I don’t wanna cause trouble either.” Lucas shrugs his shoulders and unconsciously pouts too.

 

“Wanna walk around to kill boredom?”

 

“Sure.”

 

And Lucas starts walking with Renjun behind him. They don’t let go of each other’s hands.

**

“I thought you were with your friends.”

 

“They’re all busy making sure the party is under control. They’re all in the student council after all.” Renjun starts swinging their hands together as they continue walking around. It has been thirty minutes of endless conversations under the evening sky, laughing and listening attentively to each other. Enjoying each other’s presence, basically.

 

It has been a hectic week of requirements to pass, and in a few days, midterm exams will commence. The boring social party is their only time to wind down and have fun. So far, whatever is going on at the wide stage isn’t doing a good job at keeping the rest of the students hyped. Instead, the food stalls are what making everyone stay.

 

And Lucas is staying because he wants to be with Renjun for the whole night.

 

“Well, you’re not lonely though. I mean, you have me.” Lucas’ eyes glimmer as he looks at Renjun, who’s looking at what’s ahead of them.

 

Renjun giggles at that, and Lucas wants to shriek about how cute it is. “Yeah, I have you.” He replies enthusiastically, and his small hand caresses the latter’s warm palm. “But it’d be nice to go on a date with someone tonight.”

 

Lucas’ ears perk up at the D word. Renjun sighs for the nth time that night. “I could be streaming EXO’s concert now, seriously.”

 

And a surge of confidence runs through his veins. Lucas blurts it out gracefully, emphasizing each syllable to make Renjun hear it despite their surroundings being so loud.

 

“I can take you out on a date here tonight, if you want me to.”

 

Their footsteps come to a halt. They stop somewhere near the students dressed up as the many versions of Pennywise (they don’t look scary at all), and for a moment, Lucas thinks he just made the biggest mistake of letting his inner gayness jump out.

 

Lucas masks his internal conflict with a straight face. He sees Renjun’s eyes widen. He was about to take back what he said until his friend beat him to it, squeezing his big hand.

 

“I want to.” Renjun’s now shiny cheeks turn pink. “Please be my date tonight.”

 

And that’s when Lucas realizes that he is too whipped for his friend. Maybe this isn’t just a simple crush anymore, and  he knows that Mark will never let him live for it. He gulps the lump down his throat and croaks, “Of course.”

**

Renjun and Lucas have been friends since the second week of school. It began during the school’s kickoff party, and they were seated next to each other at the highest part of the bleachers. They were aware that they were classmates but the two were too shy to initiate a conversation.

 

That is, until Lucas caught Renjun watching crack videos of EXO, and a friendship bloomed from there. They were both people in the world of Stan Twitter for different fandoms (Renjun is an EXO-L, and Lucas is a VIP), and at the same day, they became mutuals in the bird site. Since then, they kept getting closer, and closer.

 

It’s been a little over a month since then, and Lucas continues to learn new things about Renjun every day. People may judge him for having a crush on him so fast, but boys like the latter are definitely his ideal type: tiny, smart, artistic, and introverted. All of his best friends fit the criteria, but that doesn’t mean he harboured a crush for any of them.

 

Renjun just happens to stand out among the rest of them. There’s some charm surrounding the boy that makes Lucas think that he isn’t seeing the best of him yet, and that’s probably why he is staying around.

 

Lucas just wants to be realistic and not make his feelings sound like a fairytale.

 

“I’m sorry that the bubble tea is taking too long,” Lucas mutters under his breath as he glares at the large cups being served towards waiting customers before him. He is a really patient person, but he doesn’t want to make Renjun wait along with him too. “I hope that what they’re making is good.”

 

Renjun assures him by squeezing his buff arm with both of his hands. “It’s fine, honestly!” He looks up at Lucas and smiles, and the happiness radiating from it is absolutely contagious.

 

Just in time, his bubble tea is served and he thanks the cashier, taking his leave with his friend afterwards. After forming a hole on the plastic wrap of his drink with the thick black straw, he takes a sip. “Damn, this is giving me diabetes.” Lucas murmurs inaudibly, still tasting the sweetness on his tongue.

 

“How is it?” Renjun asks, still latching onto Lucas’ arm.

 

“It’s too sweet.” Lucas answers, extending his drink to the other. “Wanna take a sip?”

 

Renjun nods and grabs the drink from Lucas’ hand, not bothering to switch the straw around. Not that the latter minded it at all, he isn’t conscious about saliva. He proceeds to take a sip and just from the first slurp, the blond boy’s face scrunches.

 

“It really is too sweet.”

 

“Told you so,” Lucas gets his drink back from Renjun, continuing on his quest on slurping the pearls in his drink. They continue walking around in a circle, since they’re just stuck on one space for their entire social party. They continue to cling onto each other, and somehow greet their other friends who came too.

 

There were times when they had to stop holding onto each other to communicate with the friends they encounter from time to time. Even their mutual friends Jeno and Jaemin teased them about how Renjun— _the panda_ —couldn’t wait to cling onto Lucas— _the bamboo tree_ —again as soon as they leave.

 

And they weren’t wrong, because as soon as they bid them goodbye, they go back to clinging onto each other again. Even the people who don’t know them can’t help but glance at the two and how they look so much like a couple.

 

Not that it mattered to the both of them either.

 

Their so-called date goes on with two of them lining up for rice meals on a food stall. They stand side by side, holding each other’s hands again, but Lucas is constantly moving around. It’s because there are mosquitoes sucking his blood out; maybe the sweetness in his blood thanks to the bubble tea attracted those pests.

 

Now he has an angry red bite mark on his arm, and he wants to scratch it so bad. “God, I hate mosquitoes.” Lucas mutters, and Renjun laughs.

 

The smaller one between the two stops holding onto his hand, but reaches out for his arm instead. Lucas feels Renjun’s icy hand as he starts slapping the spot the mosquito bit gently. Instead of it being a slap, it feels like a pat on his arm and it’s making the other want to vomit his heart from how soft it is.

 

_Renjun, stop being adorable challenge._ “Whenever a mosquito bites you, slap the spot instead of scratching it. It will ease the itch.”

 

Actually, Lucas does that too. But he doesn’t say anything as they continue to wait in line, with Renjun patting the mosquito bite repeatedly and Lucas giving him a gaze full of adoration.

**

The night gets deeper, and they’re sitting on one of the benches with full stomachs. The events on the stage are still ongoing, but it is too uninteresting. Lucas proceeds to give his full attention to Renjun instead, who is busy moping about missing EXO’s concert and wanting to go home.

 

Lucas listens very well to whatever his friend says, absorbs every single detail told. Unconsciously, he starts playing with Renjun’s fingers in the process, caressing them and holding onto them.

 

Renjun begins to tell Lucas about many, many things about himself. He tells him of his past friendships and all the bullshit that happened with them during high school. He tells him of his insecurities and the pressure put upon him by his parents, as he is expected to be ready for life once they graduate. He tells the latter about his deepest secrets.

 

Without knowing, Renjun starts to shed a tear. When he notices something cold sliding down his cheek, he begins to laugh the pain off. He proceeds to wipe it away with the back of his hand, and he apologizes to Lucas for getting carried away.

 

But Lucas tells him not to be sorry. He then wraps Renjun around his arms for the second time tonight, patting his back gently like how the latter patted his mosquito bite earlier. “You can just cry on me now.”

 

And Renjun begins to cry his heart out.

 

The struggle in life likes making its presence known and felt every time a person turns a year older. Lucas has been through it so many times, and he is sometimes surprised that he managed to live to this very moment. In Renjun’s case, it seems like he’s been keeping his pain for so long.

 

Lucas acknowledges Renjun as someone strong-willed, and he respects him for that. Maybe that is why he wants to shower him with attention, love, and affection. The latter may blush in embarrassment and mutter, “That’s gay” every time he initiates physical contact, but aside from wanting to just cuddle him to death—

 

“I just want you to know that you have me to lean on, and your other friends.” Lucas whispers softly, and he hopes Renjun can hear it properly. “It’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes.”

 

And he doesn’t hesitate to leave a sweet kiss on Renjun’s curly blond locks. “I care about you a lot, Junnie.” Lucas says, and he means it. “I’d give you the world if you want me to.”

 

He feels Renjun hold him tighter, and that’s when Lucas knows that he is finally given the entirety of his trust.

 

And he isn’t going to take it for granted.

**

The party is finally over, but many of the students already got out of the park before it finished anyway. Now, there are little to no people walking out of the grounds, and that includes the both of them.

 

Renjun’s eyes are still very puffy from the crying fit earlier, but he is all smiles now as he continues to hold onto Lucas’ hand. His gaze is focused on his phone, since he is texting his parents to pick him up from the place they’re in.

 

Lucas just lets the other drag him, too drained to even get wild in the middle of the road like the rest. He blinks his eyes and rubs on it after, trying to stay awake as they continue walking.

 

In conclusion, tonight is still boring. The social party is heavily disorganized and it’s an absolute waste of money, but since he’s been with Renjun all throughout, it isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He thanks the deities above for not letting him bump onto Chalyoon any further.

 

Lucas starts to lose his presence of mind, only thinking about wanting to go home and doze off. He doesn’t notice Renjun finally facing him with a tight smile, as he is blinking the sleepiness away.

 

“Yukhei?”

 

He asks with a hum, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

 

Renjun pulls him down by the sleeve of his shirt, and leaves a lasting kiss on sleepy Lucas’ cheek. The latter jolts awake from this; his eyes widen at the sudden feel of lips on his skin, and the hairs on his arms rise up in a heartbeat.

 

Lucas is finally back to his senses, giving Renjun his full attention _just like that_.

 

The younger slightly bites his lower lip, averting his gaze before he utters, “Please keep on being my date.” Lucas raises an eyebrow, not understanding what he is trying to talk about.

 

“Like, I’m giving you the permission to start dating me.” Renjun clarifies, his voice getting softer with each syllable. “Tonight made me realize I really love being around you, and I wanna test the waters with you. I wanna see whatever we could be.”

 

The taller one among the two is absolutely speechless. He gulps loudly; he did _not_ expect this at all. Lucas makes sure to pinch his own arm to check if he is dreaming, and when he feels the sting, he yelps.

 

_Yes, this is definitely not a dream at all._ Renjun looks panicky as he sees the various expressions on Lucas’ face. “D-Did I say something wrong?”

 

Lucas immediately shakes his head. “No, you didn’t!” A wide smile makes its way to his handsome face, and Renjun doesn’t even deny that the sight is making his heart run. “I’d _love_ to date you too.”

 

Renjun then pulls him closer. Rather than going for a real kiss on the lips, he proceeds to nuzzle his nose against Lucas’.

 

“That’s great.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [curiouscat](https://t.co/YInVFoYto5) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninthdreamie) lets scream about nomin and yukren uwu


End file.
